<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For You, I Would Do Anything by Queerbutstillhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542794">For You, I Would Do Anything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere'>Queerbutstillhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Until The Day You're Mine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Crying, Damijon - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, birthday fic, college and highschool ages, comfort cuddles, nursing student jon kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The only sounds in the room were the rain drumming in sheets against the windows and Jon's stilted breathing, coming in short, shaky breaths.</p><p>Then he heard the thumping of someone running up the stairs, and he whipped around to face the door just in time to see Damian run in. He was still in jeans and a sweater, so he must have just been getting ready to go down to the cave. He stopped in the doorway, quickly scanning over Jon.</p><p>"D-dami," Jon whispered, reaching a hand towards him.</p><p>"I'm here now, you're okay."</p><p>.</p><p>Or: Jon goes running to the person he trusts the most for comfort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Until The Day You're Mine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For You, I Would Do Anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/gifts">wisdom_walks_alone</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! And welcome to another edition of this series! It's been living rent free in my brain for months. This specific fic is a present for my wonderful friend Jay! The day is finally here! This is part two to my fic "He Needed Me"! I highly recommend reading that first!</p><p>Happy Birthday, Jay! I hope you have a wonderful day, and I hope you enjoy this fic! Ily kid!</p><p>Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon was going to cry.</p><p>He didn't cry frequently, but this was it. He was just going to collapse and cry.</p><p>It had been a hell month. He was swamped with homework, because he had decided that doing a dual credit course to get his vocationals for nursing school done was a good idea. On top of the fact that he was working on his neighbors’ farm, on top of his normal school work, on top of being the president of the journalism club at school, on top of being a superhero.</p><p>Senior year was a struggle.</p><p>Today had been grueling. He had woken up at 5am to drive into town for vocational. He had spent four hours at a nursing home, dealing with old, demential patients, showering and cleaning up after and feeding them. He had witnessed a resident pass away - death was not unusual for him, but that does’nt mean it is at all pleasant to witness - and had seen the family arrive, just minutes too late. Then he'd carpooled back to the school with classmates who wouldn't fucking shut up about media drama - because Jon didn't hear enough about that already - and constantly argued over the radio. School sucked ass, he got shit ton of homework, and went straight from school to the farm, spent four hours there, got home, and spent the rest of the evening doing homework. He even did homework at the dinner table.</p><p>And then, when he finally finished at 10, he and Clark had to rush out the door to save a hotel that had caught on fire. As if the day couldn't get any worse, Jon hadn't been fast enough to save a few people, and had watched a girl die.</p><p>Death surrounded and followed him and he couldn't do anything to stop it.</p><p>So when the stressed out, exhausted, depressed teen turned and just flew away after the fire was put out, Clark knew where he was going.</p><p>He was heading towards Gotham.</p><p>Jon didn't know where else to go. In fact, he didn't even really think about going there, it's just suddenly he was flying over the bay, creating walls of mist from how fast and low he was flying. He was gasping for air, just praying he could get there before it all boiled over.</p><p>He needed one thing and one thing alone.</p><p>The manor wasn't hard to find. Jon had flown that route over and over again; he could fly it with his face covered and his internal compass spinning, that's how well he knew it.</p><p>And of course, it was raining in Gotham.</p><p>With breakdown seconds away from happening, Jon desperately flew over to Damian's window, banging on it. He really hoped Damian was inside and not down in the cave.</p><p>No response, so Jon banged a little harder. </p><p>"Please please please please," Jon muttered, resting his head against the glass.</p><p>Then he heard footsteps and the lock on the window clicking. He pulled back, hoping, praying for Damian.</p><p>But no, it was Dick.</p><p>Still, getting inside was one step closer to Damian.</p><p>"Hey, Jonno, what's- what's the matter?" Dick questioned, eyes growing wide.</p><p>"I need Damian, please, please I need -"</p><p>"Okay, okay, come here come inside," Dick pulled the now blubbering teen through the window. "Alright that's it, here, come here."</p><p>Dick pulled Jon to the bathroom, getting a towel and giving it to him.</p><p>"Dry off and I'll go get Damian, okay? He'll be right here."</p><p>"Please hurry," Jon begged, clutching the towel tightly. </p><p>"I will, just... just hold on," Dick promised and turned and hurried out the door. </p><p>Jon pressed the towel to his face, breathing in the smell of Alfred's laundry detergent and Damian's shampoo. He just had a few minutes left to wait; he could hang on a few minutes.</p><p>The only sounds in the room were the rain drumming in sheets against the windows and Jon's stilted breathing, coming in short, shaky breaths.</p><p>Then he heard the thumping of someone running up the stairs, and he whipped around to face the door just in time to see Damian run in. He was still in jeans and a sweater, so he must have just been getting ready to go down to the cave. He stopped in the doorway, quickly scanning over Jon.</p><p>"D-dami," Jon whispered, reaching a hand towards him.</p><p>"I'm here now, you're okay."</p><p>Damian walked over, pulling the taller hero into a hug. Jon immediately collapsed into him, shaking slightly. And finally, finally the dam broke and he just started sobbing, crying into Damian's shoulder.</p><p>Once upon a time, Damian would have mocked him for crying. He would have called him an immature child, would have said he needed to grow up and get over himself. But now he just silently pulled Jon back towards the bed and let him curl up in his lap, still crying. Now, he just offered his unconditional support. And that's why Jon always came running to him.</p><p>He cried for a while, turning the shoulder and collar of Damian's sweater wet, but Damian didn't complain. He just gently stroked Jon's hair, humming softly, and rocking them slightly until eventually Jon quieted. And even then, he waited a few minutes before speaking.</p><p>"Let's get changed," he murmured, gently pulling at Jon's wet shirt.</p><p>He hadn't really realized how soaked he had gotten while flying, but he was drenched, and now so was Damian.</p><p>"No," he murmured, pushing away and standing. "I'll go, you just have to go on patrol."</p><p>Damian snorted slightly and shook his head.</p><p>"No I don't."</p><p>"But . . . Don't you need to go on patrol?"</p><p>"You need me more," Damian said with a shrug. He grabbed Jon's hand and led him to the closet.</p><p>Jon had long since caved to Damian and had let the artist design him a new uniform, getting rid of the ripped jeans and jacket of his youth. His Superboy uniform now was still two pieces, but tighter and more durable. It was mostly dark blue, with red on his chest and shoulders, and some yellow streaks in chosen places to break up the blue. And of course, the bold Super symbol was as present as ever, as was the red cape.</p><p>While Jon pulled off his shirt, Damian found him some dry clothes, passing the sweatpants and t-shirt over before stepping out of the closet to give him some privacy. Everything smelled like Damian, and that, added to the fact that these clothes were dry and warm, just offered comfort to Jon. Once he had dried off and changed - and stolen a hoodie - he stepped back out, holding his wet uniform.</p><p>"Uh, what should I do with this?"</p><p>"Here."</p><p>Damian took it and disappeared into his bathroom for a moment. He came back with another dry towel and threw it over Jon's head, ruffling it around to dry his hair for him. Jon couldn't help a slight giggle as his head was pulled around. Damian pushed the towel down the back of Jon's head, then used it to pull him in closer.</p><p>"You need a haircut," he murmured, touching their noses together.</p><p>"I know," Jon whispered back.</p><p>He let his eyes close, and pressed their foreheads together. Damian chuckled lightly before wrapping his arms around Jon, holding him close. Jon just breathed in Damian.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he whispered.</p><p>"Don't apologize."</p><p>"I just -"</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Damian squeezed his arms tighter. "Come here, Jon, come lay down."</p><p>Damian pulled him over to the bed, gently settling into the bed and pulling Jon down onto his chest. Jon just melted into him, pressing his face into Damian's neck.</p><p>In the past year and a half, there still hadn't been any advancements in their relationship. They still flirted and made out and went on "Not-Dates" but Damian still hadn't officially asked him out, and at this point, Jon was kind of okay with it. He wasn't sure he had the energy to put into a relationship change right now, so he'd be content with how they currently interacted. Damian's arms resting around him, holding him close.</p><p>"So, what happened?" Damian asked, a hand coming up to stroke Jon's hair.</p><p>Jon heaved a huge sigh. "I'm - I'm just. . . god, it's all too fucking much -" he whispered.</p><p>Damian waited a minute, to see if he was going to elaborate.</p><p>"What is?"</p><p>"School, vocationals, Superboy, everything, I can't keep up. It's all overwhelming and I feel like I'm drowning and I cry myself to sleep every night and -"</p><p>"Okay, okay," Damian gently cut off Jon's rambling before it could pick up too much steam. "It's okay, Jon, It's okay."</p><p>Jon sniffled, pulling away to look up at him.</p><p>"I couldn't save her, Damian. I couldn't save the resident this morning, and I couldn't save that girl tonight. Why the hell do I even try?"</p><p>Damian was silent for a moment, and some irrational part of Jon waited to be yelled at, scolded like Damian used to do when Jon failed. He deserved it. He was a failure.</p><p>"Because you're a hero and that's what heroes do, even if we can't always save everyone," Damian reminded, voice gentle and kind.</p><p>He used to never use that tone to anyone. And now Jon rarely heard anything else. Yet for some reason he was surprised, his eyes going wide.</p><p>"And sometimes, when people have reached old age, we shouldn't try to stop them from passing," Damian said quietly. "We should let them pass and rest peacefully. So you shouldn't blame yourself for that."</p><p>"But I couldn't save the girl from the fire, either -"</p><p>He could still vividly see it, the building falling apart around them, the roof falling down on top of them, crushing the poor, powerless, helpless girl.</p><p>"We can't save everyone, Jon," Damian murmured, gently stroking his cheek.</p><p>"Why not?!"</p><p>"Because you may be a superhero, but you're not god. You can't be everywhere at once, habibi."</p><p>The soft, caring look in Damian's eyes, paired with the petname - something that he had begun to use more frequently - and the gentle touch on his cheek? It was just too much for Jon. He pushed forwards, burying his face in Damian's neck, just to get away from that look. He didn't deserve it. Not after today he didn't. Damian chuckled slightly, hugging him tightly.</p><p>They laid there in silence,  the storm still pounding against Damian's windows in sheets of vicious rain, and yet nothing could interrupt this peaceful moment. Not even Jon's own anxious thoughts. Even as he laid there, feeling horrible because he had failed, because he didn't deserve this treatment from Damian, the reassuring words rang in his ears. Damian thought he was a good person. Damian didn't think he was a failure. He wasn't disappointed and he wasn't upset.</p><p>Jon sighed softly, pressing his forehead into Damian's neck and just breathed him in, melting into him and relaxing. </p><p>After a bit, there was a knock at the door. Jon stiffened, but Damian just hummed soothingly.</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>"Master Damian, Mister Kent, I thought you might like some tea."</p><p>Jon looked up to see Alfred walk in, carrying a tray with a tea service on it.</p><p>"Thank you, Alfred. Could you throw Jon's suit in the dryer? It's in the bathroom."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Alfred disappeared for a moment, before coming back with the still dripping suit.</p><p>"Anything else?"</p><p>"Yes, tell father I won't be going out tonight."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Jon watched Alfred leave, then looked down at Damian.</p><p>"But your patrols?"</p><p>"Not important."</p><p>"But -"</p><p>"Compared to you? Not important."</p><p>Jon made a little whining noise. Damian usually hated having to miss patrols for any reason. Damian just chuckled and pushed on him until he rolled away. He rolled onto his back, watching Damian get up and go get the tea. The room was silent, other than the gentle tinking of a spoon against glass.</p><p>"Now. What would you like to do?" Damian asked, turning back to him and smiling as he walked over with the tea.</p><p>"I don't know. Nothing?"</p><p>"Nothing. I can do nothing. Nothing at all."</p><p>Damian passed Jon a cup of tea and then carefully sat next to him. Jon wasn't much of a tea person; he took after Clark and preferred just coffee. But you never said no to Alfred's tea. Especially at night, because evening tea was the most soothing thing Jon had ever had. And that includes his grandma's chicken and noodle soup. </p><p>Jon sighed into the cup, feeling the warmth run down his body, chasing away the final chills of the storm.</p><p>"Can we watch a movie?" Jon asked, setting his cup down on the bedside table.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Damian fetched his laptop, and pretty soon they had <em> Tangled </em>playing, Damian spooning Jon from behind, his hand on Jon's chest.</p><p>It was nice, to forcefully shut his brain off for a bit. He would start to think about school and about everything he had due and how he'd have to go back to vocational on Monday, and then he'd just shut it down. He wasn't worrying about that right now. </p><p>They didn't really talk, just soft words exchanged between them as they watched. Small comments made about the movie, or asking if a position change was okay.</p><p>When the main character death scene came, Damian stiffened from behind him, starting to reach out to turn it off. </p><p>"Sorry, I should have -"</p><p>"No. It's okay. I'm okay with this,"  Jon grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>Jon hummed, so Damian pulled his arm back, letting it rest over Jon's side so their hands could stay intertwined. He leaned forwards and placed a soft kiss on Jon's neck. Jon just smiled and watched the movie, the sad soft scene, and the following happy, peaceful moments.</p><p>Once the movie ended, he reached out and shut Damian's laptop, and then just laid there.</p><p>"What now?" Damian hummed out, his nose in Jon's curly hair.</p><p>". . . Can I stay the night?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Will you stay home tonight?"</p><p>"For you?"</p><p>"Yeah, for me."</p><p>"Jonathan, for you, I would do anything."</p><p>Jon smiled softly into the pillow, squeezing Damian's hand. Once, twice, three times. A silly thing Lois had taught him. Three squeezes. Three words. I. Love. You.</p><p>Damian just chuckled softly in his ear and gave one long squeeze in return. Then he started pulling away. Jon immediately pouted and looked over at him.</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"We're going to need two things. Snacks, and my laptop charger."</p><p>Jon couldn't help but grin. </p><p>It took a bit, but slowly, they collected their supplies. Bags of chips, chex-mix, chocolate, some cookies, plenty of water and some lemonade they found. Damian grabbed a large sketchbook to put his laptop on so it didn’t overheat, and then they crawled back into bed.</p><p>They had only gotten to <em> Jolly Holiday </em> in Mary Poppins when Jon realized Damian wasn’t watching the movie at all, instead just looking at him. It was a slow realization. He first realized Damian had stopped humming along, his deep, silky voice silent. Then he felt the weight of his gaze, and finally he glanced over and their eyes met.</p><p>“What?” Jon asked softly.</p><p>“Nothing. Just thinking.”</p><p>Jon snorted, shifting the laptop off of his knee and onto Damian so he could turn and face him fully. Damian just raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Thinkin' bout what?”</p><p>“You.”</p><p>Jon’s face started turning red. “What about me?”</p><p>“Just. . . you. How smart and talented you are.”</p><p>“Oh -” his voice cracked a bit.</p><p>Damian hummed. “Yep. I mean, look at you. You’re a straight A student, who got into dual credit pre-nursing classes in under a semester, you are doing <em> amazing </em> at your vocationals. You are so brave and strong. You’re so good with people, and animals, and you are an amazing hero.”</p><p>“Damian -”</p><p>“No, you deserve all the praise I can give you, and so much more.”</p><p>Jon just ducked his head, knowing his face was bright red. Damian shoved the laptop off and reached over, cupping his face. </p><p>“You are so amazingly smart. You are wiser than your years. You have always been there for me, you have stuck by me through <em> everything </em> . You have patiently waited for me all these years, waiting for me to be ready for more from our relationship. You are always so willing to help anyone who needs it, and, as annoying as it to me, you always put others first. I’ve never met someone more pure and just . . . I don’t know a better word for it, but just <em> good. </em> And you’re pretty handsome to boot.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Jon mumbled, leaning in and pressing his face into Damian’s neck to hide.</p><p>Damian just laughed, wrapped his arms around Jon and pulled on him until he was sitting in Damian’s lap.</p><p>“Hey, Jon?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You know you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, right?”</p><p>Jon hesitated. Logically he knew this. Logically he knew that no one could make him do anything. But when he could do everything he could do, wouldn’t he be a bad person if he didn’t?</p><p>“Just because you’re a meta, doesn’t mean you’re required to be a hero, okay? If you want to take time off, to focus on your own life, then you should do that. Because you deserve that. You deserve to be able to focus on your personal life, focus on Jon Samuel Kent, not Superboy.”</p><p>“But. . . I have to be Superboy? It’s who I am. It’s who I’ve always been.”</p><p>Damian sighed and kissed his forehead. “No. You may be superboy, and that might be who you chose to be. But Jon Kent is who I fell in love with, because that’s who you are. You’ve always been Jon Kent first, and Superboy second.”</p><p>It took Jon a moment to process, and then he just sat there and stared at Damian. He knew that Damian loved him. It had been obvious for years, even when he didn’t really know what love was. He could tell in how Damian fretted over him, in how he checked in constantly when they were out on patrols, even if he acted snotty and rude the whole time. It was obvious in how, over the past two years, they started spending even more time together, talking constantly, holding hands and being physically affectionate. It was obvious in their first kiss, how Damian, seventeen, yet so new to romance, had carefully held Jon's face and whispered softly as he asked for permission to kiss him.</p><p>It had been obvious for so long, and Jon had been fully aware.</p><p>But still, he was shocked.</p><p>Damian was looking down at him, face soft, eyes full of love. His hand was partially resting on Jon's face, thumb stroking his cheekbone, this soft, content smile fixed on his lips.</p><p>"You're going to be amazing, however you decide to help people, Jon. And I'll be here to support you, as much as I can."</p><p>"I -"</p><p>But no words escaped him. He could feel tears welling up, but instead of crying, he just leaned up and kissed Damian hard, hand coming up to knot in his hair. Damian chuckled lightly, still holding onto Jon tightly.</p><p>"Damian, you're -"</p><p>"Oh shut up and let me kiss you," Damian mumbled against Jon's lips.</p><p>Jon could hear his heart pounding, could feel fingers curling into his biceps. So he did. He just melted into Damian, kissing him back eagerly, letting himself get distracted by it, nothing else on his mind but the feeling of Damian's lips and tongue. </p><p>A knock on the door interrupted them a bit later. They had moved; Jon was on his back, Damian over him, kissing his neck, hands up his shirt. They were laughing over the fact that Damian had randomly realized he actually couldn't leave hickeys on Jon. They were still laughing when Damian rolled off of him and sat up, looking to the door.</p><p>"Come in!"</p><p>The door swung open and Bruce stepped in, keeping the door open with his foot, but not coming any further into the room. He just leaned against the doorway. </p><p>"Hi boys."</p><p>"Hello, Baba," Damian said, still chuckling a bit.</p><p>"Hi B!"</p><p>"How are you Jon?"</p><p>"Uh, I'm okay now. How are you?"</p><p>"Tired. Ready for bed."</p><p>Damian scoffed. "Old man."</p><p>"Okay, young whippersnapper," Bruce chuckled. </p><p>Then he looked at Jon. "Your dad wanted to make sure you made it here okay."</p><p>"Ah shit, right. I'll send them a text," Jon grumbled, turning to find his phone from where it had been lost in the sheets.</p><p>"Damian, please remember we're having guests tomorrow evening for dinner."</p><p>"I remember, father. At six."</p><p>"Yep. Alright, get some sleep you two, don't stay up partying too late."</p><p>"Sure, Baba."</p><p>"Good night, Mr. Wayne!"</p><p>They watched the door click shut, then looked at each other. Damian just chuckled, Jon grinned at him.</p><p>"Partying? We're partying now?"</p><p>"Hmm, maybe. Do you want to throw a party?"</p><p>"No, that takes too much energy."</p><p>"A party for two. We don't even have to leave our bed."</p><p>"Our bed?"</p><p>"It's ours whenever you're in it."</p><p>Jon grinned and leaned forwards. "I can be in it as much as you like."</p><p>"Always, then?"</p><p>"We can probably work something out."</p><p>Damian just laughed and kissed him. "Text your parents."</p><p>Jon giggled and quickly shot Lois a text saying he was spending the night at Damian's. Not asking. He wasn't waiting for permission. He was eighteen now anyway, and while we all know that doesn't mean he could do whatever he wanted, it did mean he could spend the night with his best friend/probably boyfriend if he wanted.</p><p>Jon dozed off mid-way through Anastasia, curled up against Damian's side. He woke up to find himself across the bed, sprawled out, and aside from where they tangled in his legs, mostly free from the sheets. Which made sense, considering how toasty he was.</p><p>"Ugggh." </p><p>Jon groaned and patted around, trying to find his phone. Unsurprisingly, it was completely dead. He picked up his head enough to look over and see Damian, asleep on his back. His phone was on the bedside table, so Jon just crawled over, hovering right over Damian for a moment as he unplugged Damian's phone and plugged his own in. They had the same type of phone; Damian had gotten him his as a Christmas present last year. Damian's phone told him it was 5:53am, so he just cuddled up to Damian, wrapping an arm around his chest, and putting his leg under one of Damian's.</p><p>It was amazing how no one had thrown fits about them sleeping together yet. It was very obvious to everyone who knew them that there was some romantic aspect to their relationship, so Jon was honestly pretty surprised his parents hadn't said anything yet. He didn't expect Bruce to, but maybe Dick or Alfred. But hey, he wasn't complaining.</p><p>Jon easily dozed for the next few hours, until with a sharp inhale, Damian stiffened, and then reached to wrap his arms around Jon.</p><p>“Hi,” Jon whispered, blinking at him from where his head rested on the pillow next to Damian.</p><p>Damian turned to look at him, pulling his head back slightly to see him easier.</p><p>“sabah alkhyr, habibi,” he murmured, reaching up to gently stroke Jon’s cheek.</p><p>“One of these days I’ll come up with a cute petname for you,” Jon mumbled back, turning his head enough to kiss Damian’s wrist.</p><p>“How about sahib?”</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>Damian looked away, stretching and yawning a bit before moving closer, and cuddling up close, their foreheads together.</p><p>“Boyfriend.”</p><p>Jon took a breath. He kept staring into Damian’s green eyes. Damian just blinked back, his fingers curling into Jon’s side as he waited. </p><p>“Is -”</p><p>“This is me officially asking.”</p><p>Jon’s breath caught, and he clenched his hand into Damian’s shirt. He took his time to answer, even as his heart pounded away in his chest. </p><p>“Damian. . . You know there’s nothing I want more.” </p><p>He heard Damian’s heart speed up, felt him stiffen. He rushed to get the rest out, stumbling over his words.</p><p>“But I’m just worried I won’t be able to handle that change right now and I don’t want to fuck something up because I am so distracted and so stressed always.”</p><p>Damian swallowed. Both of their hearts were pounding now.</p><p>“Trust me, please, I want to date you <em> so badly. </em> I want to be your boyfriend. But I want to be able to give you everything you deserve in a relationship, and I can’t right now. I can barely give you enough in a friendship.”</p><p>Damian took a deep breath, and then nodded, hair swishing against the pillow.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“I’m sorry -”</p><p>“No. You have nothing to apologize for. You’re making a very smart choice. I will wait for you to be ready, Jon.”</p><p>“Are you sur -”</p><p>“Yes. I’m positive. I’d wait for you for months, years, even. You mean the world to me, and I want the best for you. I respect your wishes,” he assured. “Besides, we’ve waited this long, what’s a few more months?”</p><p>Jon let out a sigh of relief, and immediately kissed Damian. Then he pulled back just as quickly.</p><p>“Wait, shit, sorry. Can I still do that?”</p><p>“We’ve been doing that for two years, Jon. I’m not gonna ask you to stop kissing me just because you asked me to wait a little longer,” Damian reassured, and just to prove it, he leaned forwards and kissed him deeply. </p><p>Jon hummed, reaching up to rest a hand on Damian’s face. They kissed for a moment, before Jon pulled back and shuffled down, pressing his forehead against Damian’s chest. Damian chuckled, gently stroking his hair.</p><p>“What time do you have to be home today?”</p><p>“I dunno? I guess I have work at three, so I should probably try to be home around two?”</p><p>“Or you could call in sick? Stay tonight with me too?”</p><p>Jon was silent. It was very tempting. He could. He knew Farmer Terry would let him, he didn’t <em> really </em> need Jon around, it was just helpful since Terry was getting older and it wasn’t easy for him to do certain things.</p><p>“I don’t have any clothes or anything.”</p><p>“I don’t mind you wearing my clothes for a few days.”</p><p>Jon smiled into Damian’s shirt. He certainly wouldn’t mind that either.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Mm, you’re so easy to convince.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up.”</p><p>Damian laughed, and Jon found himself chuckling along.</p><p>After a bit of lazing in bed, they finally got up and went downstairs for breakfast, shooting each other little grins as they sat at the table with a few of Damian’s family members.</p><p>Jon had definitely made the right choice, running to Damian.</p><p>He reached over, finding Damian’s hand under the table and squeezing it gently. Damian looked over and grinned at him. Jon just smiled back, hoping that look conveyed all his emotions at once. And judging from how Damian’s smile only grew, it did. Jon just looked away, feeling content and happy.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Birthday again, Jay kiddo! &lt;3</p><p>Huge thanks and shout out to thathydrokinetic (shelbychild on tumblr) for betaing this for me! (and for supporting my em dashes &lt;3)</p><p>Check me out on tumblr at Queerbutstillhere and queerbutstillhere-writes !!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>